Your Halo
by Laihi
Summary: Chloe comes up to Lucifer unannounced after Lux has closed and happens upon him playing the piano, but this time he is singing along with the music, and she cant help but feel that it is for her.
1. Chapter 1

**"Your Halo"**

Chloe comes up to Lucifer unannounced after Lux has closed and happens upon him playing the piano, but this time he is singing along with the music, and she cant help but feel that it is for her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story.

 _Song: "Halo" (Acoustic) by Starset_

 _ **Author's Note: I'm debating on whether to make this or my other one-shot "Someone just for me" into a full series. Let me know what you think by rating and reviewing. Now, enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Once again, sleep was evading Chloe as she listened to the quiet noises of the house in the early morning hours. It was just her in the house, something that didn't make her feel too comfortable after the events of a couple weeks ago. Chloe was still on a paid leave after nearly being killed by Malcolm and Dan's arrest, which was shortly followed by signed divorce papers delivered to the house. Trixie was staying with her mother and at first Chloe insisted that Trixie stay with her, but Penelope would hear nothing of it. In the end, Chloe's mother reminded her that if she didn't take proper care of herself first, how could she even care for Trixie. When Chloe couldn't argue the point, Penelope whisked her granddaughter away with promises of checking in often and no auditions.

After pacing what was soon to be a worn path on her rug for 5 minutes, she made up her mind to go to the one place that she could feel safe right now. Throwing on a pair of loose sweats to go with the plain t-shirt she was wearing and a worn pair of jogging shoes, she grabbed her keys and her wallet before heading out the door.

* * *

No more than 20 minutes later, she was parked across the street from Lux, letting the engine idle for a minute before she turned it off.

 _"What am I even doing here?"_ she mused to herself, looking up at the impressive building. Taking a deep breath and getting out of the car before she changed her mind, she crossed the street and made her way to the private entrance along the alley.

In the elevator, she twisted the ends of her shirt, trying to figure out what she would say to Lucifer about her late visit. No doubt he would make a sexual innuendo (or five) about it, which would annoy her to no end. As she debated internally what to say , the doors of the elevator quietly opened to the sound of piano music. She slipped into the room, quietly stepping over to the bar where she had a good view of the baby grand piano and the man playing it.

From her position by the bar, she could see the scars that knotted along either side of Lucifer's spine. He seem to be clad only in a pair of dark silk pajama bottoms, his feet as bare as his torso. She allowed herself to imagine for a moment the pair of wings he had thought were his at the auction being attached where the scars were, as beautiful and proud as he was, as he ended the song.

Lucifer was quiet for a moment, then he sighed heavily and began playing once more, this time accompanying the piano with a voice that could only belong to an angel.

 ** _I can see you running, running_**  
 ** _Every night from the same darkness_**  
 ** _It's coming, coming_**  
 ** _But you are not alone_**  
 ** _If you just say the word_**  
 ** _I'll be there by your side_**  
 ** _You make me more_**  
 ** _You make me superhuman_**  
 ** _And if you need me to_**  
 ** _I will save you_**

 ** _Send out the signal_**  
 ** _And I'll fly low_**  
 ** _If it means the death of me_**  
 ** _I won't let go_**  
 ** _And if I'm lost in the world's shadows_**  
 ** _I'll use the light that comes to me_**  
 ** _From your halo_**

Chloe felt herself drawn closer to the piano and the man playing it, her feet involuntarily moving of their own accord slowly, step by step. She could feel the emotion that he poured into the song, as if his heart needed to release the words before they became too much to bear. She managed to stop herself a few feet from the piano and Lucifer, not wanting to interrupt his playing.

 ** _When your backed against the wall_**  
 ** _I could be the one_**  
 ** _Who's always there to break your fall_**  
 ** _You are not alone_**  
 ** _You're the Sun, you're the day_**  
 ** _The light that guides me through_**  
 ** _Never run, run away_**  
 ** _I will save you_**

 ** _Send out the signal_**  
 ** _And I'll fly low_**  
 ** _If it means the death of me_**  
 ** _I won't let go_**  
 ** _And if I'm lost in the world's shadows_**  
 ** _I'll use the light that comes to me_**  
 ** _From your halo_**

The words made her think of every time he had her back on a case, from the first one where he shielded her after being shot to the latest with him distracting Malcolm so she could run and hide. He told her he would never lie to her, never hurt her, and despite being the self-proclaimed Devil, Chloe believed him. She may have made the outward appearance of him being a utter annoyance and pain in her ass (to which he stated only if she asked nicely, which gained an eye roll from her), she found herself missing him whenever they weren't working on a case together. Add to that the fact that Trixie completely adored him, and she slowly came around to the idea that she could see herself waking up to him most mornings (or afternoons in his case), him cooking breakfast in her kitchen while showing her daughter how to make the perfect pancake, or watching as he carried Trixie to bed in the evening.

 ** _Send out the signal_**  
 ** _And I'll fly low_**  
 ** _If it means the death of me_**  
 ** _I won't let go_**  
 ** _And if I'm lost in the world's shadows_**  
 ** _I'll use the light that comes to me_**  
 ** _From your halo_**

She closed the distance between herself and Lucifer, her hands floating over his shoulders before settling down on them. If he noticed, he made no show of it, his hands expertly playing across the ivory keys as he finished the song.

 ** _And if I'm lost in the world's shadows_**  
 ** _I'll use the light that comes to me_**  
 ** _From your halo_**

 ** _I won´t let go_**  
 ** _I won´t let go_**  
 ** _I won´t let go_**  
 ** _And if I'm lost in the world's shadows_**  
 ** _I'll use the light that comes to me_**  
 ** _From your halo_**  
 ** _Your halo_**  
 ** _Your halo_**

He finished the last notes of the song, the last note echoing in the silent room.

"How I wish your truly were here, Chloe, instead of my imagination playing such cruel tricks on me. Then maybe you would know what you truly meant to me, how much I cared for you," he said with eyes closed to the silence.

"Lucifer," she said softly.

He stiffened slightly, and slowly her turned his head to look up at her, as if he couldn't believe she was there.

"How long have you been...?" he started to ask, but she interrupted him.

"That was beautiful, Lucifer." she said, thumbs rubbing gentle circles in his shoulder blades.

Lucifer sighed, leaning his head softly against her abdomen.

"I'm tired, Chloe. Tired of living up to the expectations of humanity, of my Father. I just want..." he trailed off. Chloe looked down and saw he was nearly asleep. She suppressed a giggle at how cute he looked, how innocent.

"Come on, Lucifer. Let's get you to bed, " she said, tugging on one of his arms. He slowly stood up, leaning on Chloe as she helped him to the bedroom.

As his leg came in contact with the bed, he fell heavily to the bed and was soundly asleep before his head hit the pillow. Chloe tugged the blanket over him, sitting next to him on the bed as he snored lightly. She run her fingers through his hair, wondering at the softness of the dark locks and he sighed contentedly in his slumber. She started to get up to leave when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Please, don't leave..." he whispered, still asleep.

Chloe looked at him, hesitating before putting her keys and wallet on the nightstand next to the bed, taking off the hoodie and shoes, and climbing into the bed. She tried to keep some space between her and Lucifer, but apparently the Devil had a thing for cuddling and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his chest. She felt him snuggle himself into her, burying his nose in her hair.

"Te amo, Chloe..." she heard him whisper as he settled himself back into a deep sleep.

She had to hold back a small gasp, remembering those two little words from her Spanish class in college. For all his attempts to get in her pants, those were the last words she expected to hear from him. She was unable to think on it for too long, though, because between the warmth at her back and the safe feeling being in Lucifer's arms, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lucifer woke and stretched in his bed, trying to remember the dream he had about Chloe. He remembered a song and pulling her close to him and...

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," a voice form the doorway said.

Lucifer slowly turned his head to the doorway, seeing the very object of his thoughts leaning against the door frame, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning, Detective. Aren't you supposed to be on leave?" he asked, slipping off the covers and seeing that he was still clothed. He had a confused look on his face as got up from the bed. Chloe smiled.

"You don't remember, do you?" She asked as he padded past her to the coffee pot in the kitchen area, pouring himself a cup.

"Remember what?" he asked, turning around to see her at the piano. Chloe was pressing a few keys in the tune of the very song he had dreamed of. He made his way over to her, setting the coffee down at the bar.

"You really were here, weren't you?" he asked her.

"Yes, and for the record, you snore too," she stated.

"The Devil most certainly does not snore," he said in protest, and she laughed. Lucifer stopped to listen to what could be the most heavenly sound he knew.

He suddenly started remembering the rest of the "dream" and took a step back, searching her face. Chloe set her coffee down and stepped towards him, closing the distance until they were nearly nose to nose, her breath warm on his lips.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, barely above a whisper. Lucky for her, the Devil had very good hearing.

"I told you once, Detective, I would never lie to you," he replied.

"Chloe...call me Chloe," she said.

"Chloe," he breathed, savoring the way it rolled off his tongue, "I..."

Before he could finish, she pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"Te amo, Lucifer,"she said, "I think the words you're looking for are 'Te amo'."

He stood there in silence before suddenly wrapping her up in his arms, placing gentle kisses in her hair as she snuggled into his chest.

"How I ever deserved to have someone like you will forever be a mystery to me," he said, still holding her.

He then sat her down on the piano bench, kneeling in front of her.

"Chloe, " he started, "I can't promise perfection, and I'm still working through a lot of... family issues. But what I can promise is that I will not lie to you and I will always be there for you, you and young Beatrice. And I won't hurt you...well, no more than you ask for." He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Chloe laughed, "There's my old Lucifer."

"Your Lucifer, I like how that sounds, " he said, "And you can be my Morning Star."

"Really? Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, if the Devil knows one thing, he always gets what he wants," he replied.

"Well, Mr. Morningstar, you won't be getting anything until you've earned it," she said, standing up and walking towards the bedroom. She stopped and crooked a finger for him to follow her. Lucifer grinned.

"And how, pray tell, may I begin earning it, my dear?" he asked, standing up.

Chloe disappeared behind the door, and after a moment she stretched an arm out from behind it, dropping her shirt shortly followed by her sweat pants.

"I'm sure you'll think of something..." Lucifer heard her say from the bedroom.

"Oh Chloe, you naughty little minx," he said, making his way to the one woman that could save him from himself.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: I'm (not) sorry for the ending there, but I'll let you use your imagination on how he begins to earn Chloe becoming his morning star (although if you ask nicely I might just write a special chapter for it). As always, please rate and review. I appreciate hearing what you have to think of my second Lucifer fan-fiction. Thanks!**_


	2. Special Chapter

**"Your Halo"  
**

 ****Special Chapter****

Chloe comes up to Lucifer unannounced after Lux has closed and happens upon him playing the piano, but this time he is singing along with the music, and she cant help but feel that it is for her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story.

 _Song: Your Body is a Wonderland by John Myer  
_

 _ **Author's Note: By popular request, this is the special chapter for this one-shot. I will probably make "Someone Just for Me" into a series instead of this one.  
**_

 _ **WARNING: Fluffy and kinky smut ahead!**_

* * *

Chloe disappeared behind the door, and after a moment she stretched an arm out from behind it, dropping her shirt shortly followed by her sweat pants.

"I'm sure you'll think of something..." Lucifer heard her say from the bedroom.

"Oh Chloe, you naughty little minx," he said, making his way to the one woman that could save him from himself.

Lucifer made his way to the bedroom door, opening it to see Chloe with his silk robe on laid out on the bed. She crooked her finger at him again.

"You are such a tease, Miss Decker," Lucifer said, "What do you not have on under my robe?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out, Mister Morningstar?" she said with a voice that made him weak in the knees.

 ** _We got the afternoon_**  
 ** _You got this room for two_**  
 ** _One thing I've left to do_**  
 ** _Discover me_**  
 ** _Discovering you_**

Lucifer slowly crawled onto the bed to the goddess before him, watching her begin to grab to robe to undo the tie in place. He stopped her, kneeling up to place both hands above her head in one of his own.

"Oh no, I'm going to unwrap this present myself," He said, "Keep your hands up here like a good girl."

Chloe raised her eyebrow as if to challenge him, but kept her hands where they were at. Lucifer untied the robe, but didn't open it. He then backed up to where the bottom of the robe was right above Chloe's ankles. He placed his hands just under the hem of the robe, slowly parting it inch by inch to revel her long, creamy legs.

 ** _One mile to every inch of_**  
 ** _Your skin like porcelain_**  
 ** _One pair of candy lips and_**  
 ** _Your bubblegum tongue_**

"Enjoying the view?" Chloe asked, licking her lips. The action made a surge of blood go straight to his groin. He suppressed a small groan.

"Very much so. I do love a pair of long, delectable legs," he replied, kissing his way up her thigh "and yours are simply divine. I do hope you have no plans for today."

"Why is that?"

"I plan to take my own sweet time with you, my dear," Lucifer replied, "worshiping every... _kiss..._ single... _kiss..._ inch... _kiss..._ of your glorious body."

 ** _And if you want love_**  
 ** _We'll make it_**  
 ** _Swim in a deep sea_**  
 ** _Of blankets_**  
 ** _Take all your big plans_**  
 ** _And break 'em_**  
 ** _This is bound to be a while_**

 ** _Your body Is a wonderland_**  
 ** _Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_**  
 ** _Your body Is a wonderland_**

Lucifer kissed his way up to the apex of her thighs, parting the robe to reveal a pair of skimpy lace panties in a deep blood red. Cupping his hands around her ass, he discovered that it was a thong.

"Mmmm...Lucifer likes, " he mumbled against the fabric, licking right at the edge of the thong, earning a moan from Chloe.

"Don't be shy, Chloe, be vocal and tell me what you want, " he said, lifting his face. He watched as she crooked her finger at him and he happily obliged by kissing a trail up her stomach and between her breasts. She began to lift herself to meet his lips, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him to her as she sat up with him kneeling between her legs, their tongues fighting each other for dominance. Chloe then bit his lower lip, eliciting a groan from Lucifer that made her start melting in her thong.

"You are such a naughty little thing, aren't you, Chloe? " he said as he began alternating between kisses and nips on her jaw and neck. Chloe whimpered as Lucifer began sucking on the area between her neck and shoulder.

"You enjoy that?" he asked, making his way to her collarbone, one hand buried in her hair as the other was finishing spreading open the robe. He lowered her back down to the bed as he began to knead at one breast, then the other. He then latched onto a nipple, which made her arch her body into him.

 ** _Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face_**  
 ** _I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_**  
 ** _You tell me where to go and_**  
 ** _Though I might leave to find it_**  
 ** _I'll never let your head hit the bed_**  
 ** _Without my hand behind it_**

Lucifer swirled his tongue around the hardening bud, enjoying the taste and feel of it. The sounds coming from Chloe made it clear it had been a while since her lovely chest had been lavished with such attention, something that Lucifer planned to remedy immediately.

 ** _You want love?_**  
 ** _We'll make it_**  
 ** _Swim in a deep sea_**  
 ** _Of blankets_**  
 ** _Take all your big plans_**  
 ** _And break 'em_**  
 ** _This is bound to be a while_**

"Tell me, Chloe, what is it you desire?" he asked, switching to the other nipple and his hands roamed her body, memorizing every inch of it.

"I..." she started to say, being interrupted by Lucifer suckling hard on her nipple while his hands trailed just under the edge of her panties, making her moan.

"Yes?"

"Show me how talented that wicked tongue of yours is in other places, " she finally got out.

"With pleasure," Lucifer replied, lowering himself down to her now soaked panties.

"My, my...you've made such a mess of yourself," he said, beginning to pull on the thong down. She smacked his hand lightly.

"Mouth only, " she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, lowering his mouth and slowly dragging the panties down her legs with his teeth. Once off, he slowly made his way back up, once again leaving a trail of kisses up hey legs as he gently parted them.

 ** _Your body Is a wonderland_**  
 ** _Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_**  
 ** _Your body Is a wonderland_**

Lucifer breathed in the scent of her womanhood, which nearly made him lose control right then.

"You will be my undoing, Chloe, " he commented.

Before she could reply, he gave her bare slit a long, broad lick of his tongue, making her forget what she was going to say.

 ** _Damn, baby_**  
 ** _You frustrate me_**  
 ** _I know you're mine all mine all mine_**  
 ** _But you look so good it hurts sometimes_**

"Oh fuck, Lucifer, " she breathed, feeling herself getting wetter from just that lick.

"We'll get to that in time, my dear, " he said, "I have much more worshiping to do of this beautiful quim of yours before I have you screaming my name."

 ** _Your body Is a wonderland_**  
 ** _Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_**  
 ** _Your body Is a wonderland_**

He then began licking and sucking on her outer and inner lips, taking his time to lap up the juices that had leaked on them. Chloe began trying to grind her herself against him, to which he responded with diving his tongue into her and curling it, nearly making her cum right then.

"Has it really been so long for you, being eaten like the delicious treat you are?" He said in between kisses to her mound, to which all she could do was nod. Chloe was lost in the sensations he was creating, his tongue eliciting moans from her the way she'd seen him elicit secrets from others.

She felt him kissing his way up her stomach, two fingers teasing between her folds before plunging into her core, making her arch into him. Lucifer groaned as he felt her chest press into him, his member getting even harder than he thought possible.

His thumb circled around her clit as his fingers, now three of them, pumped in and out of her. She could feel a pressure start building up but just before she was pushed over the edge, he slowly removed his fingers.

"Lucifer..." she whimpered, voice dripping with need. He kissed her long and hard, his tongue dancing with hers.

"Yes?" he asked, lavishing attention on her chest again.

"I need...I want..."Chloe started saying, unable to complete the sentence.

"Yes? " Lucifer said again. Chloe dug her hands into his hair and pushed his head down to where she wanted him.

"Is this what you want? " he asked her, the long, broad strokes of his tongue leaving her speechless and writhing under him. She could only moan in response.

He danced his talented tongue around her clit while slowly pumping two curled fingers in and out of her. She could feel the pressure build up again as he pumped faster and sucked harder on her clit. She moaned louder and louder as she got closer to her release.

"Cum for me, Chloe. Give me what I desire, " Lucifer said against her. That was all it took for her cum harder and louder than she ever remembered, his name on her lips.

"Oh Lucifer!"

Lucifer greedily lapped up all her juices that flooded his face, relishing the taste Chloe undone. He made his way up to her face, kissing her softly as she came down from her high.

"That was amazing," Chloe breathed out.

"I didn't take you for a squirter, my dear, " he said, lazily curling her hair around his finger.

"I never have before, " she said, still relishing in the afterglow.

"Is that so? " he said, propping himself up on one arm. Then, without warning, she flipped him on to his back, straddling his lower stomach, grinding against his erection that was straining against the silk of his pajamas.

"You are over-dressed, Lucifer, " she stated.

"That I am, Chloe. Allow me to remedy that," he said, cupping her ass and lifting her so he could kick off the pajamas. She reached back and grabbed his length, rubbing the head of his cock in circles around her clit, juices already leaking down his impressive length.

"You naughty little minx," he said hands kneading into her ass. She placed him at her entrance, only prodding his head in.

"Tease, " he said between moans.

"Is that so? " she said with a raised eyebrow, and before he could comment, buried his entire length into her in one swift move, gasping at the way he filled her.

"Oh, what a large cock you have, " she said.

"The better to fuck you with, my dear, " he said, sitting up with her. She began grinding against him, which halted any further words in his mouth while he moaned in response. She kissed him hard, raking his back with her nails, leaving angry red welts on his skin.

"Oh fuck, Chloe, " Lucifer said, the pain being inflicted on his back making his cock throb in response, "You are a tight little thing."

He felt her slowly begin to lift herself off him and then lower herself again, inch by agonizing inch. He helped her at the pace while she bit into his shoulder and sucked on it, leaving a hickey. He gripped her ass harder, making her moan deliciously in his ear.

"Aren't you the little sadist," he commented, flipping them both over without leaving her. He held her hands in his once again high over her head.

Lucifer nibbled at her chest as he buried himself in her again and again, making her moan his name.

"Lucifer...fuck..." she said, arching into him with each stroke of his cock. He loved the noises coming from her deliciously sinful lips.

"As you wish, my dear Chloe, " he said, picking up the pace. She moaned even louder, nor caring who heard her.

"Fuck, Lucifer, I'm going to..." she managed to get out before the orgasm raced through her, Chloe screaming his name repeatedly. Instead of slowing, Lucifer went even faster, making her cum more than she thought possible.

Each orgasm squeezed his cock tighter, getting him closer to his own release.

"Chloe, Chloe...Chloe!" he yelled as he found his own release, spilling his load onto her.

He let go of her hands to hold himself up as the last of the orgasm pulsed through him, both Chloe and Lucifer breathing heavily.

"That was..."

"Divine, " he finished for her.

He slowly removed himself from her, both of them groaning softly.

"You are incredible, Chloe," he said, placing soft kisses in get hair.

He grabbed some wipes from the nightstand next to the bed, cleaning both of them up before settleing under the blankets with her. He pulled her into him, encircling his arms around her.

"I love you, Chloe Decker, " he said, nuzzling into her hair.

"I love you too, Lucifer Morningstar, " she said against his chest, placing a kiss over his heart.

They quickly succumbed to sleep, knowing that no matter what happened, they would face it together.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: And there it is, as promised, the special (and steamy) extra chapter to "Your Halo". It's been a while since I've written any smut, so I do hope you enjoyed it. As always, please rate and comment to let me know how you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!**_


End file.
